


No puedo estar asi

by patri6



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Home, Leadership, Love, Sad Bellamy, Sad Clarke, Spoilers, Support, Trust
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patri6/pseuds/patri6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 viñetas después de la despedida de Bellamy y Clarke y su marcha del campamento Jaha ¿Cómo se siente Bellamy? ¿Cómo se siente Clarke? ¿Cómo será su reencuentro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let her go

Cada vez que Bellamy cerraba los ojos veía a Clarke. No podía dormir sin volver a notar el roce de sus labios en su mejilla y sus brazos rodeándole, no podía dormir sin volver a sentir el tacto suave del cabello rubio de Clarke cuando se estaban despidiendo.

Aunque fingía desde hacía días normalidad, Bellamy se sentía destrozado. Completamente vacío. Incompleto. Una gran parte de él, estaba donde se encontrara ella. Todos los días todos sus sentidos le gritaban a voces que fuera a buscarla, suplicarla, rogarla. Convencerla de que todo lo que había hecho había sido por su gente y que no había tenido elección.  
Que ninguno de los dos tuvo elección.

Soltó un suspiro mirando el techo oscuro, cuando había esperado a que ella entrara pensó que por fin podrían tener algo de normalidad, algo de felicidad, que podrían disfrutar de un trago juntos. De charlas juntos.

Juntos en casa.

Fue impactante saber su decisión y aunque Bellamy se resistió a aceptarla era él único en ese planeta y en el espacio que podía comprender a su princesa. Había accedido a darla tiempo. A darla espacio.

Pero la espera le estaba matando. Y en el proceso su corazón estaba hecho añicos.  
Aunque no lo dijera en voz alta, hacía mucho tiempo que sabía lo que sentía por Clarke y era algo que nunca había sentido por nadie.

Su casa no estaba allí. Estaba con Clarke.

Pero la quería y por eso…

La dejó marchar.


	2. there shouldn't be a good in goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿En qué piensa Clarke alejada-por el momento-de Bellamy?

Clarke se había marchado para regresar al campamento abandonado.  
Comía,paseaba,dormía,pensaba. Pensaba mucho y la culpa seguía presente las 24 horas de su vida.

Allí intentaba recuperar la paz y reencontrarse así misma, recordar porqué había hecho todo lo que había hecho por su gente.  
Desde que Lexa la traicionó, no tuvo otra elección que radiar Mount Wether para liberar a todos sus amigos. Fue Bellamy quien se mantuvo junto a ella todo el camino, como siempre había hecho, y había puesto su mano sobre la de ella para decir después: “Juntos”

Las miradas de Bell decían a veces mucho más que sus palabras, Clarke sabía leerlas desde hacía mucho tiempo “Estoy contigo, no voy a dejarte” y no la dejó. Bellamy Blake nunca la había fallado.  
Pudo ver como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando le comunicó que no iba a entrar al campamento. No solo lo vio, también lo sintió. Era su mismo sentimiento, su mismo dolor.  
Clarke estaba en un océano profundo y solo podía ver la luz cuando pensaba en él. Era la única persona que la comprendía y entendía y que la miraba a la cara sin juzgarla y hablando siempre de “nosotros”

A Clarke se la escapó una media sonrisa.  
“nosotros”  
Bellamy nunca permitiría que ella cargara con toda la culpa, los dos eran uno solo y ahora lo sabían. También sabía otras muchas cosas que a veces ni siquiera se permitía pensar, porque aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo.

La princesa y el rey rebelde…nadie lo habría imaginado al principio.  
Pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde ese principio.

Clarke solo podía pensar en volverle a ver de nuevo, en volver a correr hacía él y notar su calor, sus fuertes brazos y el roce suave de sus grandes manos…el de sus labios…

Pero de momento aunque era un “hasta luego” se habían separado.

Y no había nada de bueno en un adiós

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is gonna get better ohh  
> i know this is the bitter not the sweet  
> there shouldn't be a good in goodbye...


	3. Fix you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Volverá Clarke al campamento Jaha?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aqui está la última viñeta! Seriais muy amables si dejais algún comentario =)

Clarke estaba cansada pero no podía dormir. Tampoco tenía lo que quería ni lo que necesitaba.  
Había estado demasiado tiempo fuera. Demasiado tiempo lejos de su gente.  
Lejos de Bellamy.

Bellamy había seguido liderando el campamento Jaha, sin Clarke todo era más difícil. Sentía que la balanza no estaba equilibrada. Necesitaba a su compañera. A su amiga. A su confidente…a su…amada.

Necesitaba a Clarke.

Iba cargando varios suministros para entregárselos a Kyle cuando atisbó movimiento fuera de las vallas eléctricas del campamento.  
La luz del sol le impedía ver con claridad e intentó tapar los rayos con la mano, sin embargo no le costó mucho adivinar quién se acercaba.

Tiró todo lo que llevaba encima y echó a correr, ordenando a los guardias que abrieran las puertas, las piernas de Bellamy corrían como nunca habían corrido y su mente iba a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡Clarke!-gritó

La chica también había empezado a correr hacía a él y se arrojó a sus brazos, Bellamy la recibió entre ellos, estrechándola con fuerza, después la alzo en el aire y ambos empezaron a reir como chiquillos, girando como si no hubiera nada ni nadie más en el mundo. Bell la puso en el suelo y cedió a su último impulso…cogiéndola del rostro puso sus labios contra los de ella y la besó, primero con cierta timidez, después con hambre, con una voracidad y pasión que incluso hasta a él le asustaba. Pero ella le correspondía y ambos parecían igual de necesitados.

Cuando el beso terminó sus alientos seguían rozandose y el silencio se hizo entre ellos.  
Hasta que una estruendosa ovación rompió el hechizo.  
Todo el campamento había salido y había visto la escena. Incluso Bellamy se sonrojó, pero agarró su mano con fuerza.

-Bienvenida a casa-dijo con una sonrisa.

Clarke saludó uno por uno a todos sus amigos, incluso Octavia la recibió con afecto, con Jasper sabía que tendría que volver a ganarse su confianza. Se abrazó a su madre.  
Al final del día, Clarke estaba en la tienda de Bellamy con sus manos rodeando su cuerpo y sus labios rozando su nunca.

-No te dejaré ir nunca más-la susurró.  
-No lo hagas-respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Ambos cayeron dormidos, tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
La luz de Bellamy la había guiado a casa.  
El campamento había recuperado su cabeza y su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lights will guide you home,  
> And I will try... to fix you."

**Author's Note:**

> And let her go...


End file.
